Last Tears
by Bluelily
Summary: Read it and see.


Last Tears By: Bluelily

I know that I have one other story I should be working on, but for now I have to work on this. This story tells of one way that Silver Millennium might have ended. I write this story about two years ago, but never published on the internet until today. So, if they story seems to far fitched it is, just an idea I had a long time ago. So on with the story,  
tell me what you think. I really would love to hear what you have to say.

Insert Standard Disclaimer Here.

Queen Beryl was a uncaring, selfish, wicked, ugly, evil woman. In her quest to take over the White Moon Kingdom., she used four young man destined for greater things. But, in the nd they were lost to evil. Never to gain their true memories.( Fully awaken like the Sailor Scouts in the manga.) This short story us following the manga story line, in my point of view.

Place: Silver Millennium

It was the day before the end, no one know of what evil lurked it the shadows. Waiting for its chance to strike. All where happy, Queen Serenity also, her daughter was truly in love. The future if the Moon Kingdom was safe, She was also happy that about her daughter's court was in love as while. That was what the Silver Millennium was all about, behappy with ones you love. That dream would be shattered by something, unlike Queen Beryl.  
An innocent girl, on Queen Beryl court would destroy the Silver Millennium.  
As a child, she was very happy, but then the Negaverse consumed her world.  
Turning her mother into a creature of unknown origin. She was captured and raised as a evil warrior, at only sixteen years old. She finished her training with Kunzite, one of the Negaverse strongest generals. She was a very powerful warrior on the battle field. But, still to young to understand the true consequences of ones acts. Very close to the all the four generals, they were her only family and friends. She hated Queen Beryl with all her heart and with a passion, because she saw what she had did to other planets.

Soon, they were attacking Earth then the Moon. As the battle raged on, the four generals told her to stay safe and strong. Because as always they had to lead the army into battle.

" It will be over soon, ok." Kunzite said, trying to comfort the girl that he loved so much. She had been the only one to make him smile and see the error of his ways. But, it was to late for him to turn back, now that he had some much blood on his hands.

' I understand, you have to lead the army. Crush the Sailor Senshi and the Moon Kingdom. Promise me one thing Kunzite. You will come back, safe. " ,  
saying it calmly without tears falling down her cheeks. He was the only person who had ever be their for her. And loosing him would break her heart forever.

"Hey, what about us.", the other s yelled. She didn't really pay much attention to them because she always looked up to Kunzite more. They always know that she loved them, too. Even though she never showed it.

"Oh, Sorry, you guys come back safe, too, And watch after each other, ok."  
They all hugged her, as they were about to go Kunsite wiped away her tears.  
After, all the times they did this, it away got harder to leave her behind.

"Don't cry little one, we will be safe. Just stay here, until we return."  
Smiling one last time into her innocent eyes, he hugged her one last time.  
Remembering the warmth, he got form her. She always made him feel alive.

" Bye, big bother." , saying a good-bye was the hardest thing. Tears streamed down her face as she show them all disappear into nothingness.

After a long time, she heard laughter and the roar of the soldiers marching. Nothing she could do to stop herself form seeing what was going on.

As she teleported to the moon, petals of flowers surrounded her and then she disappeared.

She reappeared in a waste land, which once was the beautiful Moon Kingdom.  
The army had only be there for a hour and there was almost nothing left to save.

As she look to her left and her right, she saw the blood of lunarians run over the ground. And heard the screams of people as the Negaverse soldiers killed them one after another. She looked away from the blood and cries and walked on.

The moon was a new place to her, she didn't know were she was or what she was doing. All she know was that she had to find the castle and fast.

From nowhere she heard a scream and ran to were it was coming form. She had to dodge the hands that were grabbing her feet and crying for her help. It hurt her so much that she was not able to help them.

As she looked in unbelief, Queen Beryl was talking to the Moon Princess and the Prince of Earth.

She had seen many pictures and heard many thing of the princess beauty and the prince breath taking looks, but she was sunned at how breath taking the princess was and how handsome the prince was in person. No wonder Queen Beryl would walk around the castle and talk about him and screaming his name in her dreams.

She stopped moving and began to listen to what they were saying to each other.

" Why not leave this weak girl and come to the winning side." She smiled a vain and bewitching way, as she always did when she though that she was going to ge her way.

Her plan don't work, because he refused her and called her names that caused their separation.

Winds and laughter where all that stopped their cries of pain from being echoed throughout space.

Before the light hit the balcony on which they stood. A scream ring out that stopped the fighting.

"Solar winds, ENCIRCLE!", as the words ring form her mouth a yellow light appeared in her hand. Causeing winds to surround her. As the light and winds come together, they followed the motion of her hand and strike the light before it hit the balcony.

Queen Beryl yelled in anger as the beam strike. All of the soldiers looked,  
so did the generals. They couldn't believe what they saw.

" How dare you interfere with my plans. You will be punished for your betrayal?," the queen yelled at the top of her lungs. She looked at the girl with bloody red eyes and began to rise her hand that would deliver a powerful blew.

Kunzite and the other generals hoped that the queen wouldn't hurt the little girl at all.

All the girl could do was look at the moon, she had stopped the battle for a time. But, she didn't know why she had stopped the Queen for killing the young lovers. All she know is that she had better think of something are she would be the one dyeing soon.

"Forgive me my Queen, I didn't know what come over me. Let me prove my loyalty to you by making the first move and destroying the young lovers."  
The words that come out of her mouth caused her to stop breathing for a moment.

She looked up at the raged Queen and show she had calmed at her words and began to smile. " Yes, you may child. You my destroy them." She looked down at the princess and the prince and smiled.

The girl laughed and turned to the couple on the balcony. They stood there in a sweet embrace. Looking not at her but each other.

She didn't want them to die by the hands off evil, but in each other arms.  
She straighten up her face and tried to forgive herself for what she was about to do. ' Forgive me Princess and Prince. I will always serve you and no one else.'

Wanting to gave them peace and another chance at life. She called on all her strength for the spell.

Her eyes began to glow dark blue, like the ocean. Her hands lifted in a warning of the coming power. A great wind blew that caused her hair to blew wildly. Everyone stood still watching to see what would happen. She heard Queen Serenity crying for mercy behind her, but blocked out the screams of the Queen.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she began to speak the words.

"Eternal Ice Storm, FREEZE! " , shocked by what was said the lovers embraced for one last time.

Prince Endymion took Princess Serenity in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her. He didn't want her to feel the cold that was consuming them at that very moment.

A blue wind blew and spun in to a ball. The girl soon floated in the air all her energy was creating the cold breeze that blew in the sky. Her eyes became more dark and wicked looking.

Soon the spell was cased and petals surrounded the embraced couple.

The strength of the winds were to much and they were being carried apart.

As the story goes they screamed for each other and tried to reach for each other, but never did.

It is a sad end to such a beautiful love.

But, what of the girl that caused the death of the Princess and Prince.

She cried after their death and froze herself.

No one really tried to find her because the Negaverse never did get to rule the Moon and Earth as they had planned.

Because of Queen Serenity and the Silver Imperial Crystal, they were defeated and the children of the moon were sent to Earth to live a more happy life.

But, wait before you leave, the Princess and the Prince didn't die apart.

When the Negaverse was destroyed, a strange wind come form no where and lifted them in the air. Bringing them together for one last time.

The End

That is the end of the story. I don't really plan to continue it at all. So tell me what you thinks of the story. You can e-mail me at 


End file.
